


The Scars of the Past

by Bandshe



Series: Cullen Rutherford and Autumn Lavellan [8]
Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn deals with Solas's sudden departure. She looks at the scars she received from a demon when she saved Solas's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scars of the Past

“I have sent out my best scouts to search for him, but there has been no sighting. He just disappeared.” Leliana’s voice was nothing but a whisper to her. 

Autumn stood at the top of the steps and looked to the horizon. “He’s never coming back.”

“We don’t know that Inquisitor.” Leliana tried offering some solace.

“I should’ve expected it. Everyone has to leave sometime, right?” Autumn tried justifying his sudden departure. “Well, I’m going to the gardens, tell anyone looking for me that I rather be alone.” Autumn turned around and headed back inside. Leliana frowned, she didn’t like being at a disadvantage. She felt as if she wasn’t doing her best for the Inquisition, but she knew she didn’t have long until she donned the vestments of the Divine.

“Lady Inquisitor.” Sister Gisselle bowed “I never got a chance to thank you for all that you have done for us. We weren’t always so kind to you because of who and what you are.” Autumn tensed at the reminder. If Solas was there he’d make sure to remind Autumn of her true place amongst the Inquisition. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” the sister bowed in shame.

“It’s alright, I’ve heard worse. If it’s alright with you I’d like some time alone.” Autumn walked to her little corner and picked some crystal grace and tucked it behind her pointed ear. She wished she had a book on hand, something to distract her from the confusion he brought on. She played out the whole thing. She wondered if she did anything to make him want to leave. Was it how quickly she assimilated to the shem culture? Was it her lack of knowledge of the ancient elven gods? Why was he so focused on that damned orb? A sudden sting shot through her body, she hissed rubbing her scars. She chuckled realizing that those were the scars that she received saving Solas from an untimely end, the scars from an attack that almost killed her.

“I guess I won’t be forgetting you anytime soon, Solas.” Autumn brought her knees to her chest and looked ahead trying to make sense of everything that had happened in the temple of Mythal, with Corypheus and what it meant for Thedas. 

Autumn sat in the garden until the sun went down. She stood up and looked around, she enjoyed the peace the garden offered her, especially when it was empty. She took a deep breath in and walked into the keep. She quietly walked through the great hall and up to her room. Everyone knew better than to stop her at that point, if she didn’t make eye contact it was a clear message to leave her alone, even Cole knew better at that point. Before opening the door that lead to her quarters she looked down the great hall hoping to see him walk through the giant doors, but nothing. She sighed and walked through the door and made her way upstairs.

None of this was real to her, none of this happened. She was sure she’d wake up in her bedroll in the woods somewhere with her clan. When she reached the top of her steps there was a platter with some food. Had she been gone that long? She grabbed some food and ate as she paced through her chambers. She grabbed a book Solas had given her on her first Satinalia and flipped through it as if it were going to give her any answers. 

“Creators, this is stupid, there isn’t anything here.” She finished her meal and changed out of her armor and into her bed clothes, her sleeveless tunic left her scars exposed. She removed the crystal grace from behind her ear and threw it on the table. She stood in front of her mirror and thought about the series of events that led to their creation. She remembers hearing about how Dorian threatened to kill Cullen over his treatment of Cole. She remembered how Cole kept her company. Cullen had told her about how Solas kept her alive for as long as he could. She ran her fingers over the sunburst scar on her shoulder, the stinging getting more pronounced. For so long she was ashamed of her body, the scars that covered her because of her foolish move. 

She walked back to her desk and grabbed the book, taking it to the couch to read. She caught herself smiling as she re read passages that Solas helped translate. He was a friend, he was only looking out for the best, after all she was the an elf in a position of power that many saw as belonging to a human. 

Her door opened and she heard someone walk up the stairs.

“Autumn, I was told you snuck up here.” Cullen sat next to her. He kissed her cheek and waited for her to look at him.

“I just needed to be alone for a while.” Autumn closed the book and put it aside. She wasn’t planning on telling him why she was upset, but then again, Cullen already knew. 

“My lioness, no one expected him to leave.” he took her hand and kissed it.

“I should’ve. I knew after we defeated Corypheus that there would be no reason for anyone to stay here. It’s not just him, everyone else will leave too.”

“Do you really think Dorian will leave your side so quickly, or even Bull’s? Yes, some may leave, but I’m sure they’ll remain in contact.” Cullen pulled her in for an embrace.

Autumn sunk into his arms, she knew he was right, and that made her feel a bit better.

“I’ll never let Dorian leave.” she chuckled.

“I suspect you’d try to sneak off to Tevinter with him, which if I might add, would be the worse idea you could possibly have.” Cullen kissed her head before he stood. “Come, let’s get you in bed. It’s been a hard day for you.”

Autumn took his hand and walked with him to her bed. She sat on the bed as she watched her lover disrobe. He stripped away every bit of armor, his tunic, his breeches, and boots. She reached out taking his hand and pulled him down in bed. She leaned over capturing his lips in hers, he groaned as their kiss intensified. They hadn’t shared a kiss like this for some time and he didn’t realize how much he missed it until that very moment. She climbed on top of him and removed her top, he grabbed her breast and squeezed it as she rolled her hips against his. This is what she needed, she needed to be in the arms of the man that truly loved her, that wouldn’t abandon her.

“I love you Cullen.” she whispered in his ear as she grabbed his cock.

“Mm, I love you too.” Cullen rolled her onto her back and climbed on her. “You’re an extraordinary woman.”

Autumn could feel her whole body burn as his lips pressed against the pulse of her neck. She grabbed onto his back when she felt him sheath himself inside. Their bodies moved in unison, they were one during their most intimate moments. They spent much of the night kissing, laughing and fucking, but soon they tired.

“Autumn, I think we should take a break. I’m sure we’re good for a few days.” Cullen moved a few strands of hair from her face.

“You may be right.” Autumn smiled up at him before she pressed her lips against his.

“Sleep, my love.” Cullen pulled her in closer. She curled into him her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. He kissed her head while running his fingers along her scars. He frowned, reminded that it was because of Solas that she got the scars. That it was because of him that she risked her life. Those were going to remind him of that for as long as they were together. But, those scars also reminded him that Solas risked his life to keep Autumn alive, that he exhausted his magic and energy to make sure she made it home to her lover, alive. No matter his reasons for leaving, no matter what he did, Solas always made sure to keep Autumn alive. Cullen was thankful for that at least.


End file.
